


Dirty Dresses

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: AU, Anal, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral, Smut, Spandexverse, Yaoi, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the real reason why Ghirahim had put the child in a dress and he really wanted to know when his sword became so perverted. Although, he would admit that Link did look pretty feminine for a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written in response to latte-dah’s drawing of Link wearing a dress. And panties. And thigh-high socks.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda**

Demise felt his eyebrow twitch as he took in the appearance of the hero. He blinked for a couple of seconds before resting his head on his right hand. For a few seconds, he just breathed in and out, trying to come to terms with what he just saw. He opened his eyes again once he wrapped his mind around the hero’s new outfit.

He immediately turned his head towards Ghirahim. “What did you do?”

Ghirahim’s eyes widened slightly before he held up his hands. “What makes you think that I did anything, Master?” the Demon Lord asked innocently. 

“Because this is obviously your work,” Demise said while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“But Master, you have to admit that the Skychild looks very tantalizing in his dress,” Ghirahim said while flashing Link a smirk. 

Link just blushed at the attention and bowed his head. He couldn’t believe that he let Ghirahim talk him into wearing a dress. Sure it was very comfortable and he had a sense of freedom that he didn’t have when wearing his regular outfit, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to wear a dress around his master and Ghirahim. 

And Ghirahim didn’t just stop at forcing Link into a dress. No, he went the whole nine yards. Under the dress, he was wearing a pair of lace panties and thigh-high socks. And to top it off, there was a small black bow in his hair. Link grabbed the hem of his dress and looked over at Ghirahim almost bashfully. 

Demise narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim. He knew the real reason why Ghirahim had put the child in a dress and he really wanted to know when his sword became so perverted. Although, he would admit that Link did look pretty feminine for a boy. And the dress definitely drew that aspect out much more. As his eyes took in more of the hero’s appearance, he started noticing the smaller details in his outfit, such as the lace panties hiding under the dress and the black bow positioned almost innocently on his head. 

And the strategically placed diamond-shaped holes in the dress right above and below his groin. 

Tipping his head up, Demise waved Link forward. “Come over here Link.”

Link blushed brightly before moving quickly over to his master, making sure to keep his head down. When he was within arm reach of Demise, he finally stopped and lifted his head up. A smirk came to Demise’s face and he grabbed the hem of Link’s dress, pulling him closer. 

A squeal left Link’s mouth and he instinctively tried to cover his crotch from Demise’s eyes. But the way that Demise was holding up his dress made that almost impossible. And when he almost succeeded in covering his groin area, Demise just smacked his hands away. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed Link,” Demise stated before he looked at the dress in curiosity. 

Demise had to admit, the dress was constructed very well. It screamed Ghirahim’s handiwork, since his sword was the only one within miles that could construct something this well. Not to mention, the diamonds were placed near Link’s groin. Only Ghirahim would include a touch like that. 

“Turn around, little hero,” Demise said. 

Link’s eyes fluttered shut before he slowly turned around. Demise released his grip on the front of the dress and grabbed the back. He lifted the dress up slightly to get a better look and noticed that there were also diamonds across the back as well. One in particular rested just above the crest of the child’s behind. Demise shook his head and rolled his eyes. He really needed to talk to Ghirahim about his exploitation of the hero. 

Something on the back of the child’s panties caught Demise’s attention and he lifted the dress up higher to get a better look. And plastered right across the expanse of the child’s behind were the words, _‘Property of Demise and Ghirahim’_. 

_“Ghirahim,”_ Demise growled out. 

The Demon Lord walked up to his master with a smirk on his face. “Yes Master?” Ghirahim asked with a smug smile on his face. 

Demise just lifted an eyebrow before gazing back down at the writing on the panties. He didn’t have to say anything for the Demon Lord in order for him to understand the silent question. Ghirahim smiled before reaching a hand around to the child’s behind and grabbed one of the cheeks roughly. His other hand soon followed and grabbed the other cheek. 

Link gasped loudly before shuddering. His eyes were wide in shock and he looked over his shoulder at Ghirahim. “Ghirahim?!”

Ghirahim rested his chin on Link’s shoulder while he continued to grope the Skychild’s behind. The blush on Link’s face spread across his cheeks and up to the tips of his ears. A smirk came to the Demon Lord’s face and he leaned a little bit closer to the child’s ear so that his breath was brushing against the appendage. 

“Why don’t you tell Master why it was so easy to convince you to wear this pretty little dress, Skychild?” Ghirahim teased while he moved his hands onto Link’s hips. 

Link shivered at the demon’s tone before gazing down at Demise, who was leaning back against his throne. Demise was watching them with curious eyes, a gleam present in his eyes. The gleam was very familiar with Link and he knew it spelt trouble for him. 

“Yes Link, I’m curious. Why was it so easy for Ghirahim to get you into a dress? Last time I checked, you weren’t interested in feminine clothing,” Demise stated with a raised eyebrow. 

Link’s face grew redder at the implication and he unconsciously grabbed the hem of his dress. He mumbled underneath his breath and hoped dearly that Demise heard what he had said so that he didn’t need to say it louder. But of course, things weren’t that easy for him. 

“What was that, little hero?” Demise asked in amusement. 

Another mumble left Link’s mouth, albeit a bit louder. But both demons sighed at the softness of the confession. Oh, they heard the child quite clearly, since their sense of hearing was far beyond that of the other creatures roaming the Surface. But they needed Link to say it louder so that he admitted to himself what he needed. It was all for his own good. 

Ghirahim wrapped his hand around Link’s groin, teasing the skin through the soft material of the panties. A whine left the child’s mouth and his hips started to buck slightly into Ghirahim’s grip. But instead of indulging him like the Demon Lord usually did, Ghirahim removed his grip. Link snapped his head up in shock and looked at Ghirahim in confusion. 

“What-”

“I’m not going to touch you until you tell us why,” Ghirahim stated before bringing his hand back down near Link’s groin area. 

But true to his word, his hand didn’t come anywhere near Link’s arousal. Instead, his fingers teased, prodded, and pinched the skin of his hips and thighs. For a few moments, Link hoped that Ghirahim would give into the temptation of groping him again, since the Demon Lord had an unhealthy obsession with that. Of course, he was sadly left hanging desperately for any type of lasting touch. 

“Just tell us,” Ghirahim whispered in Link’s ear before taking the lobe in his mouth.

“IusedtoweardressesbackonSkyloftandIkindoflikewearingthem,” Link stammered out quickly. 

Both Ghirahim and Demise raised their eyebrows at the quick statement and looked at each other for a moment before gazing back at Link. “What was that?” Ghirahim asked. 

Link ducked his head down and looked at his feet in embarrassment. “I said…I used to wear dresses when I was back at Skyloft.”

“Oh really?” Ghirahim asked in interest, slowly moving his hand up Link’s thigh. 

Link nodded his head quickly, unable to look either demon in the eye. He felt absolutely vulnerable at the moment, telling the one secret that he guarded with his life to his former enemies. But at the same time, there was a fluttering sensation in his chest. He wanted Ghirahim and Demise to know about his heavily guarded secret. 

A soft moan left Link’s moan when Ghirahim finally grabbed his cock again. The soft material of his panties rubbed deliciously against the head of his arousal, gathering a bit of moisture from the tip. For a moment, the tightness and warmth from Ghirahim’s hand was enough, until the demon decided to relinquish his hold yet again. 

Link whined and clenched his eyes shut in frustration. Why did Ghirahim have to insist on teasing him? Wasn’t it enough that he told him what he wanted to know?

“We’re not done yet, Skychild. Why did you put on those dresses in the first place?” Ghirahim questioned gently while spread the pre-cum coming through Link’s panties around the indent of the head. 

Link shook his head, not wanting to give Ghirahim anymore blackmailing material. He knew that the demon would hold this over his head for the rest of his life. So, the less that he said, the better his life would be. But Ghirahim apparently didn’t agree with that mindset and neither did Demise. 

Demise wrapped his hand around Link’s hip, causing the child to flinch at the touch. His eyes snapped open in shock, as though he hadn’t expected Demise to join in. Link let himself be led closer to Demise. He placed his hands down on his master’s shoulders, using them more as an anchor.

The first feel of Demise’s tongue against his cock brought out a loud moan from Link’s mouth. He gazed down at his master as watched as Demise laved at the head of his arousal through his panties. He couldn’t feel the rough texture of his master’s tongue like he normally would be able to, but he could still feel the warmth and wetness. But added to the mix was the damp and soft rub of his panties. 

They seemed to make his body more sensitized than it normally would. The rub of the lace brought shivers down his spine the more than he felt them. It was completely different, but definitely not unwanted. 

Ghirahim nibbled on the end of his ear, sucking lightly on the skin. “Tell us your secrets,” the Demon Lord whispered softly. 

Link’s lips parted to let a sigh pass through them and before he knew it, words were spilling out of his mouth. “They were an escape for me. When the Academy and my peers became too much to deal with. I had a friend on Skyloft that would make dresses specifically for me to wear.”

“But why dresses?” Ghirahim asked, rubbing his thumb across Link’s cheek.

“They were like freedom for me when I couldn’t fly in the sky. Anything else wasn’t enough. Dresses were simple and I needed simple. Especially when I went down to the Surface,” Link confessed. 

By then, there were tears falling from Link’s face as more words tumbled out of his mouth. The floodgates had opened by then and he released all of the feelings that he had kept bottled up for months. He told both demons of every dress he had owned and how each one made him feel. The freedom that he had felt when slipping on the dresses was indescribable, but attempted to portray that happiness to both demons. And while most of the incidents weren’t sexual in any way, there a few that had morphed into sexual thoughts. 

It wasn’t until he was finished talking that Link realized that Ghirahim and Demise were no longer touching any of his erogenous zones. Instead, they were just rubbing their fingers across his hips and his hands in what appeared to be comfort. He felt Ghirahim’s tongue wiping away his tears, which brought a slight smile to his face. 

“Feel better?” Ghirahim asked. 

Link nodded his head. Weirdly enough, he did feel much better. As though a large weight had been taken from his shoulders. 

“Good. Now bend over and put your mouth around Master’s cock while I open you up with my fingers,” Ghirahim purred in Link’s ear before moving his hand down the child’s spine. 

Link shivered at the tone before falling to his knees in front of Demise. He glanced down at his master’s lap, where his cock rested completely limp. It wasn’t unknown to Link and Ghirahim that it took a lot to arouse their master, but was it an insult. They both just took it as a challenge to up the ante. 

Reaching underneath Demise’s cape, Link grabbed onto his master’s limp cock. Although he wasn’t aroused at all, the girth of the limp member in his hands was still large. He could barely wrap his fingers around it. And when he was aroused, Demise’s cock was much larger and thicker. Link unconsciously licked his lips at the thought. 

Link bent down and took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the expanse. The tip of his tongue dipped into the slit of Demise’s cock, drawing forth a soft grunt from his master. He momentarily removed his mouth from the head and took the time to lave at the rest of the cock. He licked from base to tip, covering every spot that he could reach with his tongue. He then moved his attention back to the tip, sucking softly.

A shiver went down Link’s back as he felt fingers rubbing his tailbone. “Good boy. Now keep it up,” Ghirahim said before grabbing Link’s behind for a second time. 

The Demon Lord massaged the two cheeks, pulling them apart slightly. He licked his lips and watched how the child’s behind stretched the fabric. He dipped his finger into the slight indent just where the Skychild’s entrance was. He rubbed the fabric against the sensitive skin, drawing out a mumbled moan from the child’s mouth. A smirk came across the Demon Lord’s face before he began teasing the hero’s hole through his panties.

Link groaned even louder around Demise’s cock, which was starting to harden in his mouth. Link removed his mouth from the thickening shaft before it grew too thick for him to hold in his mouth. He stroked Demise’s arousal for a few seconds, leaning down to lap at the small beads of pre-cum. While he did that, he peeked over his shoulder at Ghirahim and gave him a small, seductive smile. 

Ghirahim growled before slipping his fingers inside of the hero’s panties. He tapped his finger against Link’s entrance, tracing the wrinkled skin softly. Link bucked his hips back slightly, trying to get Ghirahim to stop teasing him and just get on with it. But it appeared as though the Demon Lord was in a teasing mood. 

Grabbing both sides of Link’s hips, Ghirahim pulled down Link’s panties slowly. He made sure that the lace dragged across Link’s thighs and cock as slowly as possible. He gazed down at the dress and decided that the clothing was starting to get in his way. Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim vanished the dress . He chuckled underneath his breath when the Skychild bucked his hips in frustration. 

“Calm down Link. There’s no need to rush,” Ghirahim teased. 

Link huffed and attempted to reach behind himself and finger himself, but Ghirahim caught his wrist before he could even come within range. A whimper left Link’s mouth and he tried to pull his wrist out of Ghirahim’s grasp. 

Ghirahim hummed in disapproval and leaned over so that his chest was flush against Link’s back. “Now now. I said that was no rush, didn’t I?” Ghirahim made sure to rub the head of his clothed cock against Link’s entrance. 

Link mewled at the feeling and thrust his hips back against Ghirahim, fully forgetting about his master’s cock in his hand. And Ghirahim couldn’t have that happening. He curled one of his arms around Link’s waist and pulled him closer to his body. A hiss left the demon’s mouth as his clothed arousal rubbed up against the child’s behind. His other hand moved up and wrapped around his master’s cock. His fingers bumped against Link’s, which was alright with him at the moment. 

Ghirahim quickly established a rhythm with their hands and together, the Demon Lord and Link stroked their master. Demise growled before curling his fingers into Ghirahim’s hair, pulling his sword closer to his face. The two met in the middle in a rough kiss, consisting of teeth and tongue. Ghirahim twirled his tongue all around his master’s mouth, claiming every part that he could. Demise tightened his grip on Ghirahim’s hair and bit his sword’s plump bottom lip before sucking it harshly. 

Link blushed as he watched his the two demons kiss. Every few seconds, he saw hints of their tongues swirling together and it brought particularly dirty thoughts to his head. Not wanting to be left out completely, Link bent down as best as he could in his position and licked the head of his master’s arousal. 

Demise broke the kiss with Ghirahim and gazed down at the hero’s head. He placed a hand on the child’s head and grabbed a clump of hair before pulling him up. A grunt left Link’s mouth and he licked his lips as he stared at his master with glazed eyes.

“Master?” Link asked huskily. 

“What’s wrong, little hero? You want some attention now?” Demise asked with a smirk on his face. 

Link blushed and ducked his head down, but that was difficult when a clump of his hair was being held. When he realized that he couldn’t hide his face, he just ended up nodding his head slightly. Demise just smirked before bringing Link down for a kiss as well. Link’s eyes grew wide in shock before he slowly relaxed. 

Unlike the rough kiss that Demise had shared with Ghirahim, this one was considerably softer. But it was no less intense. Demise’s tongue completely plundered his mouth, leaving him breathless. 

While Link was distracted with the kiss, Ghirahim returned his attention back to Link behind. He removed his grip around Link’s waist, not that the child noticed. He chuckled under his breath before he moved down slowly. 

Link broke the kiss suddenly and gasped loudly. He felt something wet rub against his entrance and he turned around in shock. His eyes grew wider as he took in the sight of Ghirahim on his knees, rimming him. Link moaned at the image and fell against Demise’s chest. Moans and whimpers started tumbling out of Link’s mouth as Ghirahim continued licking and sucking at his hole. He didn’t put up any resistance when Demise rearranged his body. When he came face-to-face with his master’s cock, he didn’t give it a thought before putting the shaft into his mouth. 

Instead of licking at the head like he had done previously, Link started moving his head up and down the length of his master’s cock. What he couldn’t reach was stroked by his hand. His other hand reached behind him and grabbed one of his butt cheeks. He pulled it away from Ghirahim’s face, trying to give the demon more room to work with. And his attempt seemed to be appreciated, since the Demon Lord reached around to stroke the head of his arousal for a few seconds. 

“That’s right Skychild. Get our master’s cock nice and wet, because he’s going to be the one fucking you tonight,” Ghirahim growled. 

Ghirahim moved his mouth away from the hero’s hole for a few seconds and placed two fingers into his mouth. He laved at the digits, getting them as wet as he could before removing them from his mouth. He then went back to licking at the child’s entrance, but he added a finger to the mix as well. 

The tip of the Demon Lord’s finger rubbed at the wet flesh before it penetrated the hero’s body. A smirk came to his face as he watched his finger slip right inside of the child’s body with little resistance. And when he attempted to pull back, Link’s hole twitched before tightening up. 

“You have to let go of my finger in order for me to prepare you for our master. Don’t you want him inside of you?” Ghirahim asked as he began to shallowly thrust inside of Link’s body. 

Link just moaned before he turned his full attention back to sucking his master’s arousal. But he did spread his legs slightly wider, which caused Ghirahim to growl loudly and thrust his fingers deep inside of Link. 

“You are acting like such a wanton _slut_ , Skychild,” Ghirahim said, thrusting his fingers in-between every word that he spoke. 

Link couldn’t say anything, but a noticeable shiver went down his spine. He moved his mouth away from Demise’s cock for a few seconds and spared a glance over his shoulder. Ghirahim was watching him closely, almost in trepidation. Link just gave him a small smile before his eyes fluttered shut. 

Ghirahim’s eyes widened slightly before he smirked. Well, it looked as though the Skychild would keep on surprising him. “So, you like it when I talk dirty to you Skychild?” the demon asked. 

Link nodded and bit his lip. His eyes opened somewhat and he gazed down at Demise, who was watching his every move. Link shivered at the intense gaze and let his eyes fall shut again. Another pant left his lips and he could feel his face growing hot again.

Demise chuckled underneath his breath and leaned back against his throne and decided to watch the moment unfold. He saw his sword glance up at him briefly, as though searching for his permission. Demise tipped his head up, which was all Ghirahim needed before he added a second finger inside of Link. 

“You’re so tight inside, Skychild. You’re gripping my fingers as though you don’t want to let them go,” Ghirahim growled before slamming both fingers right against Link’s prostate. 

A sharp gasp left Link’s mouth and he nodded his head. “Yes, yes, oh Goddess _yessss_. Ghirahim, please stop teasing me,” Link begged.

Ghirahim licked his lips at the display that the child was placing in front of him. The Skychild’s back was arched beautifully, his behind pushing back against Ghirahim’s long fingers. The Demon Lord stretched his fingers apart, watching as the hero’s hole twitched around the digits. He rubbed his thumb against the rim and the grip around his fingers tightened yet again. 

“If you’re this tight around my fingers, I can just imagine how tight it’ll be for our master. Is that what you want, Skychild? Do you want to milk our master of all his come until it’s spilling out of your hole?” Ghirahim asked, adding a third finger to the mix now. 

A strangled groan left Link’s mouth and Ghirahim found himself unable to deal with the teasing anymore. He used his other hand to snap his fingers, vanishing his own clothing. He ripped his fingers from inside of the child and lined up his cock right with Link’s entrance. Grabbing onto the hero’s hips, Ghirahim slipped the head of his cock inside of Link. He clenched his jaw tight to resist the urge to thrust deep inside of the hero. 

No, he wasn’t going to submit to his basic instincts until he got what he wanted. He wanted the Skychild to beg for his cock first.

After a few seconds of no movement, Link let out an uncharacteristic growl. “Will you _move?!_ ” 

Ghirahim just ignored the child and wrapped his fingers around the child’s cock, stroking it lightly. “I want you to beg.”

“Damn it Ghirahim, _please_. Will you move?” Link asked, whining slightly. 

Ghirahim hummed before he released his grip on Link’s arousal. “I don’t think so. You don’t sound very convincing.”

“Ghirahim!” Demise snapped, growing tired of his sword’s games.

Ghirahim huffed but pulling Link close to his body. Not waiting for another word from his master, the Demon Lord sheathed himself completely inside of Link. He gave the Skychild a couple of seconds to get used to the stretch before he began pounding the child’s hole. 

Link whimpered at the harsh thrusts that Ghirahim gave. His body seized up with every thrust, unable to fully get used to the feeling of the Demon Lord inside of him. He could feel the head of Ghirahim’s cock rubbing against his prostate once in a while. The sounds of skin slapping against each other and loud moans reverberated through the throne room, but Link was unable to make the connection of where the sounds were coming from. All that he could concentrate on the was the feeling of his body being completely defiled by Ghirahim. 

Oh, but how good it felt to be defiled. 

Ghirahim twitched as he felt his orgasm coming fast. He honestly didn’t expect to reach climax so quickly. Then again, his cock felt as though it was in a vice every time that he fully slammed inside of the child. He let out loud growls and tightened his grip on the child’s hips before removing himself from Link’s body. 

“No! No, please don’t stop. _Please don’t stop now_ ,” Link whimpered, his body trembling. 

“Don’t worry Skychild. My master will take care of you,” Ghirahim said through clenched teeth. 

Demise reached down and grabbed Link’s trembling body. He placed the child on his lap, stroking his hips gently before rearranging their placement. He grabbed his arousal and began pushing inside of the hero. The head slipped right in with little resistance, but that resistance started to appear as more of Demise’s cock tried to move inside. 

A whine left Link’s mouth and he wrapped his arms around Demise’s neck, burrowing his face into the crook of his master’s neck. He let out a shuddering breath as the last of Demise’s thick cock moved inside of him. His own arousal gave a satisfied twitch and he could feel his entrance starting to tighten around the shaft inside of him. Demise growled before he moved both hands on Link’s butt cheeks. 

“Ride me, little hero,” Demise commanded. 

Link took in several deep breaths for the next few seconds before nodding his head. He moved his knees to either side Demise’s thighs and began rising off of his master’s cock. When the head was the only thing left inside of him, Link slammed back down. His mouth fell open and a silent scream left his mouth as his prostate was slammed against. Link arched his back at the feeling and attempted to work the shaft deeper inside of his body.

Ghirahim brought a hand down to his cock and grabbed the base, trying to reign in climax that tried to come just from watching the scene in front of him. He watched as his master’s cock thrust in and out of the hero’s hole. His eyes moved to the black panties that were still around the hero’s knees, fluttering in the light. Licking his lips subconsciously, Ghirahim began walking toward the two and fell to his knees. The Demon Lord let his fingers graze the surface of his master’s balls, both of which were just as full and thick as his master’s cock. 

Demise let out another growl as he felt his sword’s hands on his balls. He slammed his hips up and ground his cock right against Link’s prostate. Demise moved one of the hands grabbing the child’s behind and grabbed a clump of Ghirahim’s hair.

“Put your mouth to good use and suck the hero’s cock,” Demise said huskily before he picked Link up. 

Just as quickly as Demise removed himself from inside of Link, he slid right back in. But this time, he took control and began fucking the child harder and faster. Ghirahim licked his lips before opening his mouth. His tongue wrapped around the head of Link’s cock and he teased the slit with the tip of his tongue. His fingers moved to the base and he stroked the child quickly. 

Link’s eyes snapped open and gazed down at Ghirahim. “Ghirahim! I-I..don’t do that! I’m going to..to-”

Ghirahim wrapped his lips around the head of Link’s cock and sucked hard, getting satisfaction out of the moan that the child gave off. He felt the tale-tell signs of the child’s orgasm on his tongue, sucking even faster. His hand moved down to cup the hero’s balls, rubbing the skin. He felt Link’s arousal twitch once, twice, three times in his mouth before he felt the Skychild starting to come inside of his mouth. 

“ _Ahhh!_ Ghirahim…Master, it’s too much,” Link moaned out while bucking his hips up towards Ghirahim’s mouth. 

Demise grunted as Link tightened around him abruptly, almost painfully. He started slamming his hips quickly against Link, coming closer to his own orgasm. As his climax moved from the pit of his stomach to every part of his body, the demon king clenched his teeth before spilling inside of Link. 

Ghirahim wrapped a hand around himself as he swallowed the rest of the hero’s come. Just like before, his orgasm started rushing through his body. But this time, the Demon Lord did nothing to stop his pleasure. He groaned around the child’s limp cock as his come splattered against the floor. He slumped against his master’s leg and took the time to catch his breath, just as the other two males were doing. 

The sound of panting was the only sound going around the room before Demise groaned. He lifted Link up and carefully placed him on the ground beside Ghirahim. The demon king rested against his throne and closed his eyes briefly. 

“Ghirahim, I expect you to clean up your mess by the end of the day,” Demise said.

Ghirahim chuckled and snapped his fingers, cleaning up their drying come and sweat. “Yes Master.”


End file.
